Legna, The Vengeful One
Legna is a character owned by the user Dionisio Garcia and was uploaded by Xtarhaven for his convenience. Since Dio does not visit this wikia (yet), any criticism will not reach him... Appearance Legna is about 5 foot 7 amd weighs around 120 pounds. She is the antiverse equivalent of Angel (hence the fact that their names are backwards, Angel-Legna) While Angel fights with a spear and wears grey robes, Legna faces her foes with a halberd and wears dark grey robes. However, she can use her power over both dark and light to create other weapons and armor to fight with. Personality Legna has the attitude of a bored 12 year old. She is always looking for something to do. But she finds an eternal quest when she decided to serve Vuxo as his Dark Messiah. As a matter of fact, she (like Angel) is immortal and can't die from age or diseace. History Legna grew up in a family of demonic worshippers. She met and even became friends with some of the most powerful demons. (Similar to how Angel met some of the most powerful angels and befriended them) After she left on her quest to satisfy her boredom, she eventually met Vuxo while he was traveling. She aggreed to serve Vuxo in return for no longer being bored. Vuxo used his control over reality to make her into his own "Dark Messiah". She is the only person in his group that is higher in rank than Xia and Johnny. (They're like the left and right hands of Vuxo) Legna was called in to assassinate Sonic once, but the attempt failed when Angel made an appearance and thwarted her. The 2 fought, but neither could beat the other. Legna then fled with her injuries, back to Vuxo. However, he was pissed at her failure and killed her himself. But after a few years (about 6) he ressurected her. This time, even stronger. He had given her a different moniker and a new weapon. She obtained Vuxo's own bow, the Bow of Death. She also obtained the moniker of "The Hand of God". As the Hand of God and the Dark Messiah, she went on a journey. (As Vuxo instructed) She became known for assassinating public figures. And was soon called "The Vengeful One" as well. After 3 years of journeying, she went back to Vuxo. Who rewarded her with immortality and even made her his queen. Now there was a king and a queen inside of the his castle. Legna was now The Hand of God, The Dark Messiah, and The Vengeful One. Powers Legna always could use photo and umbrakinesis. After she became Vuxo's Dark Messiah, she learned necromancery and summoning. She is adept in nearly every form of martial arts and fighting style. She is the only person in history that ever has been able to match Vuxo in a swordfight. She may have lost in the end, but she got futher than any before and since. After she became the Hand of God, she learned how to use magic to change the land around her. She also dabbled in nearly every kinesis. Although she only mastered a handful. After being named The Vengeful One, she learned the secrets of immortality and was even made into Vuxo's new wife. Weaknesses Legna's only weakness is her ego. Like her husband, she often is too arrogant for her own good. Trivia Did you know that The Hand of God, Dark Messiah, and Vengeful One are all lyrics of a song called "The Vengeful One"? It was done by the band Disturbed. Theme Songs Here is the song I mentioned in the trivia section. You'll hear all 3 of Legna's nicknames is this 1 song. Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs